The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Anemone, botanically known as Anemone hupehensis and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Little Princess’.
The new Anemone is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of the Anemone hupehensis cultivar Praecox, not patented. The new Anemone was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within a population of plants of the cultivar Praecox in a controlled environment in Noordwijkerhout, The Netherlands during the summer of 2002.
Asexual reproduction of the new Anemone by root cuttings in a controlled environment in Noordwijkerhout, The Netherlands since the winter of 2002, has shown that the unique features of this new Anemone are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.